In recent years, audience measurement entities have collected demographic information (e.g., age, race, gender, income, education level, etc.) of a population by having members of a population complete a survey (e.g., door-to-door, mail, online, etc.). Some audience measurement entities also obtain consent from households of a population to collect behavioral data (e.g., viewing data and/or tuning data for television programming, advertising, movies, etc.) from the households. In some instances, the audience measurement entities collect viewing data (e.g., data related to media viewed by a member of the household) from each member of the household. To identify which household member is exposed to displayed media, the audience measurement entities often employ meters (e.g., personal people meters) to monitor the members and/or media output devices (e.g., televisions) of the household.
Some audience measurement entities produce ratings of the displayed media by correlating the collected demographic information with the viewing data. For example, such reports may provide a breakdown of the viewing data grouped by demographic categories.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.